


Coming Home

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Queer Character, Dean Has Powers, Hunters & Hunting, Mary Winchester Lives, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Mind Meld, Multi, Not really casefic, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Queer Themes, Sam Has Powers, They are queer but it's really pretty gen., Young Love, Young Winchesters (Supernatural), queer kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Winchesters and Doug and Jer meet Lily Baker and take her into the fold.





	Coming Home

Maine is wooded, and it mutes the sound, making it quiet and the tiniest bit sleepy. Country music blares from many of the radio stations, but Mary knows how to bring music home that tells her boys of a world richer and fuller than a single genre. Photocopies of newspaper articles litter the floor under Dean and Sam’s beds. They have started the search for the other children on their own, and Mary has realized she held back enough about who they were, for long enough that she is tired. They are the sons of a hunter regardless of what she held away from them.

The hunt has already begun without her permission, besides.

When she asks Dean about it, quietly one morning while she cooks a Saturday breakfast, he says, “We feel them, Mama.”

And that’s that. Anxiety thuds in her chest as she concedes that she would not be able to hold them back. Perhaps from the danger of the Campbells themselves, but not from whatever is inside them.

She is happy, though, knowing that in the back of their minds they always carry Doug and Jeremy, no matter how far her two sons venture afield. They are in constant communication, lightning fast and quick enough that any decision that relates to their little family and the powers would be made four ways, everything verified four times. Mary has seen the way they work.

*~*~*

And so they find Lily, and they feel a longing inside of her. Something that she is aware of about herself, and she will speak of in the future, but for now the fear was beginning to build. 

When Lily gets a little jolt of static electricity it grows, and it could hurt people. Especially if she is out of sorts. And the first time she had wanted to kiss someone--

\--it hadn’t been a boy--

\--and Lily was scared.

 _We’re coming there_ , Sam had said to her. _We’re coming to get you, we’re coming to talk to you at least. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but we have--_

 _We’re a family_ , Doug said next. _And if you want us, we’ve got you. Okay? You don’t have to be scared of the way you feel._

 _We like boys_ , Jer said simply, _And well, I like girls, I like people, but I’ve got Doug and he’s who I always pick. And if you like girls, that’s cool. We’re a family. There’s not that much you can say that would surprise us._.

And so Lily agrees, and phone calls are finally exchanged. Bus tickets are purchased and Dean and Sam pile onto a bus together with Mary’s blessing. There will be dinner waiting for them right on time when they get back from the trip and in the meantime Mary uses the time to gather her wits and her weapons and begin to prepare anew. Her children are hunters now, the same as she was.

Lily meets them at the bus stop, recognizing Sam immediately. She runs to him and he lets her bury her head against him. He is already tall for his age, pushing six feet, and the hug she receives from the boy her age is nothing short of the assurance she needs.

“This is Dean,” Sam said. “He’s kept us together. And there’s more of us. There’s more.”

“Do you know about Ava?” Lily asked. “There’s a part of me that--”

Jeremy pipes up, a gentle tendril of light connecting the group on a mental level. _It’s all right. We’ve got your back. And we’ll find anyone else we need to._

When they board the bus back, Lily is with them. Ready to find her safe haven. Ready to be welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a little bit because I was figuring out logistics of how this would work between them when traveling. :)


End file.
